This invention relates to titanium alloys based on or containing the ordered intermetallic compound Ti.sub.3 Al and having properties suitable for utilization in high temperature applications. The invention is particularly, though not exclusively, directed to materials for use as components in the compressor section of gas turbine engines.
Titanium based alloys have enjoyed significant usage as compressor section materials because of their strength to weight advantage over alternative materials such as steels. However existing commercial titanium alloys of the conventional titanium base type have limited temperature tolerance in terms of resistance to creep and resistance to oxidation. These limitations restrict the application of the established titanium alloys to the lower pressure stages of the compressor where components are not subjected to temperatures significantly above 540.degree. C. In the higher pressure stages of the compressor more refractory materials such as iron or nickel based superalloys are used despite the weight penalty they impose. There is a commercial drive towards the `all-titanium` compressor in order to save weight by elimination of iron or nickel based superalloy components. There is also a drive to increase the compressor pressure ratio in order to improve overall engine efficiency and this would impose an increased temperature burden on compressor section components.